Where I Belong
by CracksinthePavement
Summary: Naraku's dead, the well is sealed, and Kagome is stuck in modern time. Now, after nine years it opens.
1. Chapter 1

Where I Belong- Prologue  
  
When I was fifteen years old, my life changed forever. It changed me, changed the way I lived, the way I looked at things. Nine years ago, I met a boy.  
  
Oh yes, I know what your thinking. Teenage girl meets teenage boy, they have a fling but then realize how there are too many other boys and girls are out there to remain loyal to just one. But the thing is, he wasn't just any ordinary teenage boy. And. . . we didn't exactly meet in an ordinary situation.  
  
Several years ago, I lived at a shrine with my mother, brother, and grandfather. Life was about as ordinary as you could possibly get. Everyday I went through the routine of school, homework, and chores. I had a loving family, with at least one wacky and troubled member. But that part wasn't assigned to my brother or me, that was Grandfathers role. He was known for his unbelievable stories, but that didn't stop him from telling them; believe me, I tried. They were amazing and fulfilling when I was younger and craved the fantasies to fill my imagination. Back then I wasn't as cynical, but soon I realized that stories with heroes and magic could never really happen. I'm not sure, maybe I just became bitter because I felt deprived of my fairy tale, but one day I grew up and stopped believing.  
  
So I understand why someone would be skeptical to believe this. I would be too if it weren't actually happening to me. Back then, the only monsters I had to face were the ones that were under my frightened little brothers' bed. Like I said, we didn't meet at school, or crossing the street. We met about five hundred years before I was even born. And actually, when we first met, he tried to kill me. Not exactly normal circumstances.  
  
Still with me so far?  
  
You're probably reading this and thinking that I belong in a mental asylum. I understand. Hell, if I met someone who thought something as unbelievable as this, I would be thinking the same thing. I would even pay for the ride there, anything to get those crazies off the street. So before you judge me, just continue reading with an open mind. I wish I could prove my sanity to you, but I cant. No one will blame you for turning away; I just want to share my story, if you would listen.  
  
I was going through the motions of living my life and trying my best in school so I could have a future. But one morning, something strange happened. Not the kind of strange like when you get deja vu, but the kind strange like aliens coming to earth, or wizards and witches casting spells; like the stuff that only happens on TV. Only, I wasn't watching TV, and this was real life. And now that I think of it, aliens coming to earth would probably have been more believable.  
  
The weather was clear and the sky was bright, seeming to mock me because of my obvious lack of sleep. I was still trying to rub my eyes clear and not trip over my feet as I headed out the door.  
  
Yep, everything normal so far.  
  
I was about to leave for school when my brother came to me with the glassy- eyed look of distress.  
  
"What's wrong Sota?"  
  
"Kagome, Buyo's missing and I'm afraid he might be hiding somewhere in the well house."  
  
I thought of my options and remembered that if I didn't help my little brother out, going to school would be the alternative. It was my future, but I had to relieve my little brother of his distress or I would go to school feeling guilty the rest of the day.  
  
Putting on a brave face, I stepped into the well house and slowed my breathing so I could listen for any sign of the cat.  
  
He paused behind me. "I don't know Kagome, Grandpa said it's bad luck to enter the well house." He whispered timidly, as if he might wake and stir some hidden creature that would cause us misfortune.  
  
"Oh please Sota. Grandpa is saying things like that all the time, besides, Buyo might be hurt in there."  
  
Not wanting to look weak, Sota shyly peered over my shoulder and kept up a slow pace behind me.  
  
I listened carefully and there was definitely a weird scratching noise coming from the old dry well. I approached it and called out Buyo's name to see if I could coax him out. I wish I had some kind of treat to temp him with. That is, if my cat was the one making the noise, and I didn't want to think of what it could be if it wasn't.  
  
"Kagome, be careful." My brother cautioned.  
  
I spared him a glance and was startled out of my skin when something jumped out from nowhere. Oh lord, it had to be a monster of some sort! It had to be some dark hideous creature that came from the dark shadows and represented every bad nightmarish monster I've ever had to face. . . or it could simply be a small feline with pointy ears.  
  
"BUYO!"  
  
"Haha! Kagome, you're afraid of a cat!" Great, my little brother was getting a good laugh at my expense.  
  
"Oh be quiet, you were about to jump out of your skin too." I shot back.  
  
"Well. . . we're not suppose to be in here, so lets get out now."  
  
Mission accomplished; cat safe, brother tear free.  
  
I was about to restart my journey to school when the scratching noise came back. I looked at the cat in my brothers' arms; obviously he wasn't the one causing it.  
  
I scratched my head, wondering if it was all just my imagination, but the frightened look on my brothers' face told me that he had heard it too. We were both afraid of what this could mean, but I shook it off and looked over the side of the well. I mean the worst I could expect would be some noisy cockroaches or some scared animal, right?  
  
Ok, right about here is where I realized that this wouldn't be just another normal day in the life of Kagome Higurashi.  
  
When I think back on what happened that day, I can't help but laugh. At the time, I was scared shitless, but now when I think about it, it seems like one of those cheesy moments from a horror movie. Creepy music playing in the background as girl/ unsuspecting victim leans over a dark bottomless well while the audience shouts obscenities at her for being so stupid. Yep, that'd be me.  
  
Anyway, I was leaning over when a bright light burst from the well and I tried back away in surprise, but a strange apparition emerged and caught hold of me.  
  
From that point on, it seemed like the moments were ticking by in slow motion. In a distant part of my mind I could hear Sota screaming my name and I could feel myself falling into the depths of the well. I can't explain how, but I knew that whatever was pulling was evil. I just. . . felt it. I could feel the cold breath on my neck and its flaky skin rough against mine. I felt the sickness that its presence brought, and I could almost see the evil as a tangible thing. Its darkness reached out for me and my hand shrunk away from the foulness.  
  
It started to surround me and I stretched my hand in front of me as if to brace myself. I could literally feel my body rejecting the evil like it would reject a cold or any other kind of disease. I felt a flare of energy burst from some unknown source within me, and then for a moment, I could breath again.  
  
That is until I had the wind knocked out of me when I finally landed at the bottom of the well. I quickly scrambled to my knees (well, as much as my sore bottom would allow) and warily looked around for any sign of the. . . thing that dragged me to. . . wherever I was.  
  
"Wha-What happened just now?!"  
  
I put my hand against my chest and tried to get control of my breathing once again. And then I looked at the dirt ground and saw. . . arms.  
  
Okay, don't look at the strange disfigured arms. Try to think cool, rational thoughts.  
  
But that was pretty hard considering what happened-what I *thought* happened, wasn't in any way rational.  
  
I rubbed my head, almost hoping that I'd find a lump or scratch there, then I could blame these strange events on a concussion or brain damage, or something. The evidence was staring me in the face, but I still couldn't accept what was happening.  
  
I was relatively unharmed, so with that reassurance, the next thing I needed to do was get away from what was left of the creature. Well, since I could only see arms, it probably wasn't very smart of me to assume that it was dead, but one could only hope, right?  
  
I was at the bottom of the well, I could gather that much, but when I looked up, instead of the dark roof of the well house, I saw sunlight.  
  
"Sota?" I called. "Mom, Grandpa. . . Buyo?"  
  
All right, no answer. Fine. I stood up and took a step towards the side of the well and found some sturdy vines to climb up.  
  
As I started my trek up the vines, I went through the events in my mind.  
  
"Okay. . .* pant*. . . I was leaning over the well, THIS well, when a giant bug-like creature. . . *pant*. . . grabbed me and. . . *pant*. . . said something about a jewel ( I wasn't too sure, I was distracted by other things). . . *pant*. . . and there was light and burning and then it was gone. . . *pant*.Now I'm stuck at the bottom of the well by myself, with no sign of Sota."  
  
By this time, I was so out of breath I started to feel lightheaded. Man, I was so out of shape.  
  
". . . *pant*. . . So now I'm stuck climbing a well. Jeez, this better not be some joke Sota is playing on me."  
  
Almost to the top. . .  
  
"Maybe I really did get some brain damage."  
  
I grabbed the rim, poked my head over, and gasped.  
  
". . . Or maybe I'm dreaming."  
  
I was so surprised, I nearly fell back down again. I stretched my leg over the rim and stumbled out as gracefully as I could manage.  
  
It was simply. . . beautiful.  
  
The sky was bright and the sun was set high, wrapping its warmth and blessing its light with everything it touched. There were so many colors; I was just blinded by all the different shades of greens and yellows. I felt like I was intruding on a fairytale. The flower perfumes caressed my nose and I had an urge to just drop right where I was and fall asleep with this beautiful bliss surrounding me.  
  
But then reality came back and I realized that I shouldn't be seeing wilderness, I should be seeing the well house and the shrine. I should be smelling pollution, not flowers. Something was seriously wrong.  
  
I looked around for sings of anything familiar or some kind of life form that could tell me where I was. And then I'm relieved to see the familiar presence of the old sacred tree that resides at the shrine. The shrine is gone, but at least I know where it should be.  
  
I approach the tree and there's. . . *a boy?!*  
  
At least I thought he was a boy. Just add long white hair and triangular ears on top of his head.  
  
I blinked, just to make sure what I was seeing was correct, and reached out to touch his ears. They were actually furry! I was actually seeing a strange boy stuck to a tree, with what looked like dog ears on top of his head.  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin for the second time that day when a flurry of arrows flew right by my head. I quickly turn around and see a group of men wearing the strangest clothing I had ever seen.  
  
*'What the hell?!'* Were they aiming at me?!  
  
"Step away from Inuyasha, demon!"  
  
I glanced right, then left. Demon? Were they talking to me? I had no idea who this Inuyasha was; I guessed he was the weird looking boy behind me. I didn't have time to dwell on it though, because the next thing I know is I'm being tied up and carried off to who knows where.  
  
Now I'm not going to get into all of the embarrassing events that took place after this, but these strange men ended up bringing me to their village. Now I know what your thinking, a village? Really Kagome, you must have hit your head pretty hard. But it's the truth. They sent their village miko to come and rid of my evil (they still thought I was demon, you see). Much to my relief the miko, known as Kaede, cleared up the whole mess of them thinking I was a demon. But then she surprises me and goes on saying how I look exactly like her dead sister, Kikyo.  
  
Kaede took me to her home and gave me some food (so hungry!). After exchanging some words with her, I discover that I am in medieval Japan, which is about five hundred years in the past! Then, she tells me the story of the legendary Inuyasha and Kikyo.  
  
She explained to me that Inuyasha is a half demon who was sealed to the sacred tree by her sister, Kikyo, for stealing the Shikon no Tama (a very powerful jewel).  
  
Of course I'm sitting there with a dumbstruck look on my face, thinking *half demon*? With everything that had happened, this was just another thing that my aching brain had to process. And if you think about it, with all the events that had taken place so far, a world with demons wasn't too hard to accept.  
  
It was getting dark and things seem to be settling down. I was beginning to accept everything that was happening, but after all the hype was over, I started thinking about my family and if I would ever get to see them again. They were probably worried about what happened to me. Awww man! And today was oden night!  
  
It was a peaceful night, but then with my luck, that peace didn't last for long. It was interrupted by a demon. The very same demon that brought me here in the first place. It was a cross between a giant centipede and a woman, and was destroying everything in sight, demanding the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Could things get any worse?  
  
Yes, yes they could.  
  
For some reason, the demon singles me out, and I flee from the village, hoping it would come after me and stop destroying things. It chases me and I run as fast as I can, again wishing I was in better shape. How could I outrun a demon? I didn't stand a chance.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaede (bless her heart), gathers a group of villagers to hunt the monster on horseback and rescue me.  
  
I was praying and wishing with all I had in me that I would get out of this situation unscathed. I called for help and ran in the direction I was pretty sure the well was. Maybe I could jump back in and this nightmare would be over.  
  
I see the sacred tree ahead but after running so hard, I couldn't stop myself from running into a body. A very warm, very *awake* body.  
  
Wait a minute, awake?  
  
"Well Kikyo, come back to finish the job?"  
  
Kikyo?  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not this Kikyo person." I said.  
  
He looked at me credulously.  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course you-" He gave a sniff and his face turned into one of shock. "You really aren't, are you? Wait a minute, of course you aren't! She smelt much better and was much more graceful that you appear."  
  
I blinked, as if not believing that he could say such things to my face.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!"  
  
Before I could lash out my anger at him, the centipede demon suddenly shows up and demands the Shikon no Tama. It reached for me and I grabbed on to the closest thing available, that being Inuyasha. He wasn't too happy about that.  
  
"What the hell? Let go of me girl!"  
  
Ah, yes. This would be when the cavalry decides to show up. They try to restrain the demon that was still yanking me, and I didn't dare look up to see how Inuyasha looked, though I imagine he was seething with barely restrained anger.  
  
Several things happened in rapid succession.  
  
The villagers were still trying to get control of the situation and the demon decided a new tactic. I remember feeling a sharp pain in my hip and a familiar energy burst inside me. I had my eyes closed tight but when I opened them, there were more of the demons arms on the ground. And then I remember looking at a glowing pink ball with my blood on it. Did that thing come from my hip?  
  
I heard a gasp from the body on the tree and when I turned around to look back at the jewel, the centipede demon was in the process of swallowing it. I saw an unholy light and the monster was cackling as its body regenerated. Oh no, that can't be good.  
  
Finally, the dog boy decides to speak and he pleads or, actually demands that I release him from the arrow that has him pinned against the tree.  
  
Now, I'm normally a very trusting person, but the look in his eyes. . . I hesitated a lot before I could come to a decision, and despite Kaedes warning, I reached for the arrow and watched it disappear beneath my fingers.  
  
Inuyasha, now free from his seal, attacked and completely obliterates the demon. I was so happy, all but cheering him on and completely forgetting about the jewel. Kaede, however, did not, and reminds me of its presence. She told me to find the jewel before the centipede had time to refuse its body together. I saw it within the messy corpse and I'm too shocked to even question why I can see it.  
  
I had a very rude awakening when Inuyasha threatens me to give him the Shikon no Tama, or face his claws.  
  
Was he serious? I cast a nervous glance at his hand with very sharp nails. . . err, claws. Even after looking at those things, I tried to put on a brave face and refused him, after seeing what it could do to the centipede. No one should have that kind of power.  
  
I'm guessing he didn't like the look on my face, because before I know it, he's lunging at me with the intent to kill. Things really aren't looking up for me.  
  
Thank God Kaede decides to step in. Somehow, she managed to put a rosary around Inuyasha's neck. She told me to say a word to subdue him. It's kind of hard for me to think of something while and angry half demon is chasing me, but I manage. One look at the ears, and I know exactly what to say.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
You wont believe my pleasure in seeing him slam to the hard, unforgiving ground.  
  
Ah, justice.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N All right, there's the prologue. Nothing there that everyone doesn't already know. And if you're wondering, I am not going to retell the whole series. I just need this chapter and the next one to sort of give my story. . . a boost. It will not take place during the series, it will take place after Naraku is dead. I'm just not there yet. So please bear with the retelling for just a little longer and we will get to the juice of the story hopefully by the third chapter. Oh, and if you can't tell, it's Kag/Inu. 


	2. Chapter 2

Where I Belong  
  
*  
  
Last time:  
  
I had a very rude awakening when Inuyasha threatens me to give him the Shikon no Tama, or face his claws.  
  
Was he serious? I cast a nervous glance at his hand with very sharp nails. . . err, claws. Even after looking at those things, I tried to put on a brave face and refused him, after seeing what it could do to the centipede. No one should have that kind of power.  
  
I'm guessing he didn't like the look on my face, because before I know it, he's lunging at me with the intent to kill. Things really aren't looking up for me.  
  
Thank God Kaede decides to step in. Somehow, she managed to put a rosary around Inuyasha's neck. She told me to say a word to subdue him. It's kind of hard for me to think of something while and angry half demon is chasing me, but I manage. One look at the ears, and I know exactly what to say.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
You wont believe my pleasure in seeing him slam to the hard, unforgiving ground.  
  
Ah, justice.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world." -Oscar Wilde  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I may be easily amused, but after all the bad stuff that happened that day, none of it seemed to matter anymore. Everything was good, and I owed it all to Inuyasha. I mean, come on. How would you feel if you could subdue someone with one single word? For the first time in a long time, I actually felt in control. Sure, Inuyasha threatens me and calls me bitch, but hey, he knows his place once I say 'sit'. He goes right where he belongs; face down in the dirt.  
  
Oh yes, life was good.  
  
We spent the day repairing the damage that the centipede demon caused. I tried to help as best I could, but I couldn't do much other that carry things and look after the children. I wish I could have been more useful but I had no idea how to build a house, much less a medieval cottage.  
  
But back to the point, I ended up wearing the Shikon Jewel around my neck, with Kaedes instruction. She told me if it were to ever get in the hands of a demon, it could have any wish it wanted. I agreed to keep it from demons, but then what about humans? A tool this powerful would be a danger in anyone's hands, including mine. I felt nervous about accepting this responsibility, but then Kaede said since it came from my body, it was mine to protect. Of course, Inuyasha started to protest saying that I was too weak to take care of it. He actually tried to reason with me that since I was too weak to protect it, I should give it to him! He just wanted it to turn full demon. As if insulting me would prove him worthy! Hell no. I told him such, and he decided to sulk.  
  
At least Kaede had faith in me. She actually told me that I was her sister's reincarnation. I wasn't sure how I felt about that; it sure got a reaction out of Inuaysha though. I later learned that he actually once loved the dead miko, which bring us to our journey.  
  
It turns out I wasn't all that great at keeping the jewel safe (who would have thought?). I accidentally shattered it. Boy was Inuyasha pissed. We ended having to hunt down every single shard before they wreaked havoc. We were stuck with each other.  
  
Eventually, our journey becomes much more. We learn the truth about Kikyo's death, and why Inuyasha was sealed to the sacred tree. It was all because of one demon, Naraku. Naraku got between Inuaysha and Kikyo by causing them to doubt each other. He fooled them so thoroughly, they didn't even know they had been tricked. Now, it wasn't just about collecting jewel shards. It was about getting the shards before Naraku did, and Naraku's death.  
  
By then, Inuyasha and me had grown close, but we were never able to move forward beyond friendship and get past the doubt. Doubt because somehow Kikyo had been raised from the dead, and doubt because he wasn't sure whom to choose between us, and I wasn't sure if I was just a replacement in his eyes. She was the first person he loved, and I wanted that love. It must have been hard for him to face her again. She wasn't the same person he remembered. She had grown bitter and resentful. She was even selfish enough to want Inuyasha in hell with her. I didn't like her. I'm sure she must have been a wonderful person; so many people still praise her name, even after death. I pitied her because she was only a shadow of what she once was. I didn't hate her and I didn't wish bad things on her. I just wanted her finally at rest, for all of our sake.  
  
Because Naraku was so evil, many others felt the need for revenge, too. Pretty soon our group of two became a group of five. First there was Shippo, a cute little orphan fox cub in need of a family. Then there was Miroku, a priest/full time lecher whom Naraku placed a curse on. And finally there was Sango, out for revenge for the destruction of her village and for her brother who was brainwashed by Naraku. We were all fighting for the same cause; kill Naraku and make sure there was no more damage caused by the Shikon no Tama.  
  
This was the hardest point in my life. The only thing normal teenagers had to worry about were school and their social lives. Now me, I had no social life by then. And as far as school went, I was barely getting by with passing grades. While most kids wanted to get away from their families as much as possible, I was lucky if I even got to see mine once a month. I had never felt so out of touch with my family then I did then. Sota was growing up, Grandpa was getting old. I was missing so much of their lives. The pressure was unbelievable. Inuyasha was never willing to let me go back to my time so I could secure my future and bond with my family. I didn't hate him for it though. I knew he needed me as well as Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. But my family needed me too. And the only thing Inuyasha cared about were shards and Kikyo. I felt used and I didn't like it. But by then I was just too tired to care. I had a duty to him and my comrades and I intended to fulfill it.  
  
I had changed a lot since I first started out on this journey. I knew in a lot of ways I was stronger, but I couldn't help but feel a little resentful about it. I practically had my childhood stripped away from me. Before, I would have cringed and feel faint about a little scratch of blood. But now, I see blood everyday, whether it's mine or Inuyasha's or an innocent villager, and I have learned to accept it. That's just the way life is here; your lucky for every day you live and aren't eaten by a demon or swallowed up by sickness that there are no cures for. In my heart I was sad about it, but I knew I couldn't change it. I could try though, and I always did. I always wish I could do more for the people here, but I knew that if I used too much of my modern miracles, it would threaten to change the future. I lost so much of my innocence. I feel like I have seen too much and that I don't even belong in my world anymore.  
  
Love always kept me strong.  
  
Yes, I learned to love Inuyasha deeply, and I knew that deep down he cared for me too, but wasn't sure if he could ever love me for who I am, and not who I reminded him of. So I decided to keep my distance. I was always there when he needed me, but I never forced him to love me. Love is never forced, either you care about someone that way or you don't. Besides, there was a lot on his mind and I didn't want to burden him or have him feel obligated. I didn't want it to get in the way of our friendship; simply having him in my life was enough.  
  
We all knew the final battle was drawing near and we were all getting restless. Tension in the group was high and I knew that everyone was trying their best not to let out their anger on each other; they had to save it for Naraku. I mostly kept my thoughts to myself. How could I say anything encouraging when my mind was so filled with doubt and fear? What if we failed? What if we didn't make it out alive? Though I think they were thinking along the same lines, we all knew it shouldn't be voiced. We had hope, and with that hope were promises.  
  
All of the anxious waiting had not been in vain, and the day did eventually come. The setting was perfect for such a battle to take place. It was cold, and bleak. I don't even remember there being any wind, everything was so silent and my body was so tense. My hands were visibly shaking and I gripped my bow tighter to hide my obvious fear. God, I was so scared. I was afraid that I would never get to see my family again, and I was afraid that my best friends wouldn't come out alive. I was still so young and there were so many things I had yet to understand. But I would never turn back. I was all about ready to pee in my pants, but I would never turn my back on this; it needed to be done and I knew I had the power to help this cause.  
  
Besides, I had no regrets. I had said my goodbyes, and I was thankful that Shippo decided to cooperate and stay behind, out of danger. And since I didn't want to leave anything left unsaid, I told Inuyasha I loved him. He. . . was shocked and there was so much emotion in his eyes. He hugged me and told me that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, that he would always protect me. I think he had finally made up his mind between Kikyo and me. I no longer saw that troubled look in his eyes whenever he looked at me. Instead I saw determination and something else, but I could be mistaken. He never said he loved me back, but he cared enough about me to hug me and hold me so tight I thought I might die. It would be a nice way to go though, dying in his arms.  
  
Naraku was waiting for us when we arrived, and the evil was so thick in the air I nearly choked on it. There were dead bodies scattered everywhere and I wanted to weep for them. It was so hard to make anything out because my eyes were so filled with blood. But then I saw the look on Inuyasha's face and the amazing people standing with me, and all I could do was try to breath.  
  
I looked at Naraku and swept pass the gaze with the intent to kill and focused on the jewel in his hand. I fingered the other half around my neck. We were just standing there, waiting for someone to make the first move, and it was inevitably Inuyasha. He had too much pent up anger to stay still for long and pretty soon he was fighting and dodging Naraku's attacks while the rest of us faced of his minions.  
  
And then Kikyo came.  
  
I wasn't really surprised. I knew she would come; it was all a matter of when. I saw her look at me and saw as her hands fingered her bow. I glanced in the direction of Inuyasha and he either didn't notice her or didn't care. Probably the latter. I knew it was dangerous, but suddenly I just knew that I could heal her bitter soul. I just wanted her to have peace so much and I was so tired of her haunting us, that suddenly the knowledge just formed itself in my mind. I reached out to her with the power rising to my fingertips and saw the panicked look in her eyes as I reached out to touch her. And then she backed up and had an arrow aimed at my chest before I could blink.  
  
That was the only warning I had when I felt the arrow piercing my body. And after that was the pain and my scream. I braced my arm out as if it would block the pain in my body but I only succeeded in grabbing hold of Kikyo's surprised form towards mine. I felt my energy brush hers and saw her triumphant face be one replaced with agony. Her shell crumbled next to mine and shattered. I tried to open my eyes and could barely make out a strange fog of power in front of me. There was a light caressing of my face and I could see the beautiful portrait of Kikyo's soul rushing through my hair and to the sky where it belonged. After that I was left feeling desolate and cold. The moment of comforting warmth was gone.  
  
I heard the screams of others around me. Very gently, I pulled out the arrow nestled in my right side. I gasped for breath and saw the blurry red beneath me. As if by a reflex, I looked to where Inuyasha was for help and in my haze I saw him stare at me in horror and chanting my name on his lips. He made a move to come towards me but was blocked by Naraku's attack and tried to fight through him. Miroku was supporting Sango as they made a move to help me but were stopped by the severity of their wounds. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I found everything hard to make out. In his haste, Inuyasha became reckless and the evil scored. I saw two forces battling in light and dark. And then I saw them crumble. The light vanished. My body hurt like I had never known, but nothing torn at my soul the way it did when I saw my friends fall.  
  
I saw the victorious smirk on Naraku's face and fought down a sob.  
  
'Please. . . no'  
  
I tried to stand up but only succeeded in falling back down. I desperately tried to fight an overwhelming sense that I may never find the strength to change how helpless we had become. He started toward me, victory already in his eyes. No matter how tired I felt, I fought through the drowsiness and forced my eyes to focus on the scene in front of me. I wished I could find a way to smash my fist right through the glass reflecting ugliness and pain, and watch it shatter into millions of pieces and pray that those pieces never form again.  
  
Tears rolled down my face as I tried to keep myself from falling apart. I struggled to stand. I didn't want to feel like I wasn't strong enough.  
  
'I'm sorry, so sorry'  
  
Naraku stood before me and I stared at death. If I wasn't injured, I could have run for cover, but it would have just been a waste of time. I couldn't keep the power from him and he would find me and kill me. I couldn't let it end like this. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.  
  
We were supposed to destroy him and get back the Shikon no Tama and all live happily ever after.  
  
And just like that, a strange force started stirring in my blood. I could feel it filling up the emptiness inside me and warming my chilled body. I didn't question its presence. It was as if it was there the whole time, just beneath the surface, and it reacted to my anger and need.  
  
I saw the confusion on his face. He was surprised and his smile faltered when he felt the pressure of my power pushing against him. I took my chance.  
  
The heat that had been slowly building up in my body burst forth and the blinding light that came with it. It wrapped around the screaming demon and I watched as his body began to spasm and burn away.  
  
I didn't feel anything when I looked in his eyes that seemed to spit at me and anger and hatred. I watched indifferently as he died by my hand. I wish I could say that even I could mourn for a soul like his, but I cant. I only regretted that I hadn't been able to do it before all the damage he caused. I regretted that I hadn't done it before he hurt my friends.  
  
We were still surrounded in the thick pink light as I approached his ashy corpse, where I fell down to my knees and unsteadily picked up the other half to the Jewel we had been trying to collect for so long.  
  
'It wasn't worth' I thought. 'It wasn't worth the sacrifice of my friends only to rescue a jewel with a power that I didn't even want. I just wish that this world heals from the damage Naraku inflicted upon it. I wish that my friends could live and see the hope that they have restored. I want them to have a chance at the life they fought so hard for.'  
  
The perfectly round object in my hands suddenly sprang to life and white power poured out of the jewel. It surrounded me and spread out over the vast area of destruction.  
  
It was. . . overwhelming.  
  
It traveled through me and I felt my body reacting to its power and slowly healing itself. It was so disorienting. I couldn't tell where I was or how long it lasted. All I could see was light and all I could feel was warmth, as if the bone deep cold that was present before had never even existed in the first place.  
  
And as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw the Shikon no Tama gently pulsing in front of me. And then it shattered. The tiny fragments went flying towards me and soaked into my body. I was so surprised and gasping for breath when I finally decided to sit up. But I had barely recovered when I felt by body being pulled towards the direction of the well.  
  
'What?! I-I'm going home. I'm not needed here anymore.'  
  
It felt like a powerful wind had captured me and was picking me up to take me back. In my peripheral vision I saw movement and a great sense of relief flooded over me when I could make out Inuyasha's form with Sango and Miroku behind him.  
  
'Oh God, they're alive.'  
  
It was only a fleeting image, but I saw the look of rage on his face as he rushed to me screaming my name.  
  
"DAMNIT! KAGOME YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I-"  
  
I closed me eyes so I didn't have to see his panicked face. I could barely hear what he was saying, my ears felt like they were filled with wax. But it didn't matter, because I was swept away.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I was at the bottom of the well. There were no vines to climb up, only a latter, and I could already smell the pollution hanging in the air.  
  
I didn't want to open my eyes, afraid of what I wouldn't see. I was afraid I wouldn't see Shippo's cute toothy face or Miroku's lecherous grin, and Sango's easy smile. I was afraid of not seeing Inuyasha's mocking golden eyes.  
  
I was so afraid to find that I was alone.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
There you have it. In the next chapter we will start moving forward. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

Where I Belong-Interlude(?)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Last Time:  
  
It felt like a powerful wind had captured me and was picking me up to take me back. In my peripheral vision I saw movement and a great sense of relief flooded over me when I could make out Inuyasha's form with Sango and Miroku behind him.  
  
'Oh God, they're alive.'  
  
It was only a fleeting image, but I saw the look of rage on his face as he rushed to me screaming my name.  
  
"DAMNIT! KAGOME YOU CAN'T LEAVE! I-"  
  
I closed me eyes so I didn't have to see his panicked face. I could barely hear what he was saying, my ears felt like they were filled with wax. But it didn't matter, because I was swept away.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I was at the bottom of the well. There were no vines to climb up, only a latter, and I could already smell the pollution hanging in the air.  
  
I didn't want to open my eyes, afraid of what I wouldn't see. I was afraid I wouldn't see Shippo's cute toothy face or Miroku's lecherous grin, and Sango's easy smile. I was afraid of not seeing Inuyasha's mocking golden eyes.  
  
I was so afraid to find that I was alone.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"The journey of spiritual growth requires courage and initiative and independence of thought and action. While the words of the prophets and the assistance of grace are available, the journey must still be traveled alone."  
  
-M. Scott Peck  
  
*  
  
*  
  
That's it, the incredible story of love and heartbreak. The story about finally being found, only to be lost again.  
  
Still unconvinced? All right, understandable. But you have to admit, that was a pretty incredible story coming out of my unimaginative brain. But you still want to hear more? Right, you want me to continue a story that you don't even believe, that doesn't give me much incentive to continue.  
  
It doesn't matter anyway. I'd like to tell you that I saw him again, that he lived through five hundred years and was waiting for me when I climbed out of the well. I'd like to tell you that he held me as I cried from the pain of being ripped away from that world. Maybe he would have cradled my chin in his palms and let his clothes and skin soak up the wetness. He might have even kissed my runny nose and told me I was so stupid for crying because he was right there and he loved me.  
  
But he wasn't there. He wasn't there to make everything all right. No one was there for me when I cried so long and so hard I might have been washed away by it all. I felt delicate enough that even a slight breeze would have crumbled me.  
  
I'm not sure how long I lay in the dark bottom of the well, but when the storm finally cleared my mother was there, lifting me out of my grave and pulling me to safety. I locked onto her body for support and she shielded me. There were no questions asked, no explanations. It was simply a mother holding her daughter, wishing her little girl never had to go through the pain of heartbreak. I think she knew all along I was falling in love, and I think she knew it would be impossible for anything to exist between us. We were completely people from completely different times. Hell, we weren't even of the same species.  
  
I love my mom, and she was always there when I needed her, always watching from the sidelines in case I screwed up. And she was there when I needed her now. It must have pained her to see her daughter fall in love with a guy who probably didn't even love her back.  
  
I was so lost in the depth of my heartbreak and loss, I probably couldn't find my way to my own house. I just couldn't keep myself from falling apart. But you see, it wasn't just the heartbreak. It was losing the best friend I had ever had. It was losing some of the most wonderful people I had ever met. I was waking up from an extraordinary dream, and left desolate because my fairy tale was taken away from me again.  
  
What happened to me?  
  
How did I become so breakable?  
  
All of my dreams lied in the past, and now those dreams were shattered. Just like I was shattered.  
  
No matter what you think, or what you say, your family will always be the most important people to you in your entire life. I know at times they embarrass you or smother you, but it's always out of love, it's always just to see you laugh. It's just to give you the comfort and protection from the world.  
  
It's hard, because when your little, your parents are your heroes, always saying how wonderful things are and making you believe. But then you grow up, and you feel bitter towards them because they lied. Somehow they set up this illusion of a perfect world, but then you find out how corrupted it really is, and the illusion is gone. You wake up and you hate them for giving you false hope.  
  
But you could never be more wrong.  
  
They know that you will have to face the world someday. They just want you to remember that there is good. They want you to know that they will always be there to stand you up when you fall.  
  
But we need to understand that we are weak and have a lack of understanding. We don't seem to realize that of course there's pain, it's part of living, it reminds us of our limitations. It reminds us that we have to depend on someone. But for some reason we only focus on the pain and not the good things. They come hand in hand; without one, neither would exist. If there was no pain, we wouldn't appreciate the happiness. Pain is there to humble us, to help us understand.  
  
People cry because they feel like they cant hold anything in anymore, they can't control what they want to feel. They fear being alone, of never having anyone to understand them and show them a way out. The tears just all leaks out, slow or fast, loud or quite sobs of agony and failure. It just builds up so much that your body refuses to hold it in anymore. You feel so weak ashamed because you showed a flaw in your emotions, but once it starts up you cant seem to stop it. Your face becomes a river of uncontrollable tears that will cease to stop until your dry and empty inside.  
  
So I cried on my bed while my mother rubbed my back and sang to me like when I was little, just so I could remember the good times.  
  
My whole family was wonderful to me. Despite the fact that I was home, I wasn't able or ready to face school just yet. So everyday my brother collected my homework and even borrowed notes from my friends. He sat with me everyday, just to talk with me and remind me that I still had a life here.  
  
I was surprised that Grandpa didn't even try any charms on the well to see if he could get it working again. I guess he knew that it would give me false hope, but I also knew that no matter what, I couldn't go back. I tried, but the magic was just gone.  
  
Mom was practically living in the kitchen, cooking all of my favorite foods. At first I didn't have an appetite for it, but that didn't last for long.  
  
And guess who else came by? No, really, guess.  
  
Mr. Wonderful, Hojo himself. He came by pretty frequently to give me candles and gifts that would make me feel better. Of course he is always doing that, but I wasn't really sick then so I never used them. Those aroma candles sure made sleeping easier. He really was sweet about everything, telling me how everyone at school missed me. I felt really bad about leading him on, so I finally told him how I felt. I felt so bad about it and I was in a very emotional state, so I started crying. Poor Hojo thought he had done something wrong to make me cry, so I hurriedly told him that he was one of the sweetest guys I knew but we could never be more than just friends. I could see he was disappointed, but it was only for a brief moment before he had on his silly smile again.  
  
"Sure Kagome" he said. "You are a wonderful person too and that's why I wanted to go out with you so much, but I would really like being friends with you, if just to see your smile everyday."  
  
Awwwww. Isn't that a tearjerker? He had me sobbing by the time he was finished so he hugged me and told me he would be back the next day.  
  
People like him made me believe that the world wasn't coming to an end, just because one number of its population was unhappy. There were so many other people out there who were hurting too. So I thought carefully and came to this conclusion:  
  
You can pretend that the world is safe, and all the people in it are protected and happy. But it's not all true. And you have to go through so much to make people believe everything is all right and painless. How convincing we must be, to give people this illusion. All the trust is gone, we turn our backs, we watch people drift away. And from all this we hide. We aren't doing anyone any favors by lying to them. It hurts ten times worst when we aren't prepared to face the lies. It's harder to look out the window when the glass is finally cleaned and you see things for what they really are. But the worst of it is, is that no one is there to give a hand and help someone through the mess, because you don't want to face it yourself. No one has to go through life alone. No one should go through life alone. Don't be afraid to share the bad experiences with someone. Because what goes up must come down, and where there are enemies, there are friends, where there is bad, there is good, and where there is hate, there is love.  
  
You always have your family there to love you and you always have compassionate friends who care about you. In reality, you are never really alone because there are so many others going some sort of loss too. So why should I just pity myself when there are millions of others out there?  
  
If people can deal with shit like that everyday, so can I. I will never forget Inuyasha or my friends, but I CAN move on.  
  
I still had a future. I could still go to school and make something of myself. I could still travel the world and meet so many people to talk to and share dreams with. There was so much I could do, I just had to act.  
  
I can live again.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sorry it's on the short side. I wasn't sure how to make this into a chapter, so lets pretend that it's some kind of Interlude. Part of the story came from a short story of mine over at fictionpress. I put some of it in here because I liked it and I liked the mood it set. In case you haven't noticed, Kagome is telling this like a flashback. She is really a twenty four year old, telling part of her childhood. Sorry if it's confusing, but in the next chapter, the story will start in the present when she is a twenty four year old. No more flashbacks after this.  
  
***Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! It means a lot to me! I'm not exactly sure where I'm heading with this anymore, but I will continue it. If it ends up being a waste of time, I will probably make it a short story with some fluff to make people happy. I can't leave it ending like this can I? 


	4. Chapter 4

Neat! Thanks for the reviews! I was actually losing interest in some of the IY fanfics too cause it was all the same old same old. That's why I haven't updated the other one I am working on because I didn't think it stood out from any of the others. Don't get me wrong, I love Sess/Kag but it was getting really repetitive. That's the reason I started working on this one. And for those of you who thought it was getting a little dull (I understand, there isn't much going on right now), hopefully this chapter will make things more interesting. And for those of you who wanted some Inu/Kag stuff, well, not quite yet but he will come in at the end. Man, you guys are really going to hate me once you read the end. . . err. . . sorry?  
  
*  
  
*  
  
You always have your family there to love you and you always have compassionate friends who care about you. In reality, you are never really alone because there are so many others going some sort of loss too. So why should I just pity myself when there are millions of others out there?  
  
If people can deal with shit like that everyday, so can I. I will never forget Inuyasha or my friends, but I CAN move on.  
  
I still had a future. I could still go to school and make something of myself. I could still travel the world and meet so many people to talk to and share dreams with. There was so much I could do, I just had to act.  
  
I can live again.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Ah, the sun. The beautiful perfectly round golden object that hangs in the sky. It gives us light and energy, and signifies the start of a new lovely day. It creates a pastel of colors and shadows when it sets, drawing out all of us working people from the dark holes we had been laboring in, and annoys the heck out of us when it rises. Oh yes, did you know it takes light from the sun eight minutes and twenty seconds to reach earth? Well it does and since my alarm clock decided to malfunction on me, wouldn't you know, the dependent light woke me up a half hour too late!  
  
I had one of those moments where you think 'is this real?' and it didn't take me long to figure out that I wasn't trapped in a nightmare. Sometimes I wish I could just be like a regular school student and pretend to be sick on a whim because I didn't fell like working. Unfortunately, I needed money to live and to get money, I had to go to my job. I mean, we can't all be little rich spoiled kids and mooch off of our parents our entire lives can we? Ha! If only. Yes, this was the real world and I was seriously, dangerously late.  
  
I squirmed out of my bed and tried to jump out with the sheets tangled around my feet. Cause and effect: Because the annoying bright sun woke a very late person, this very late person knew she had to get her ass out the door as quickly as possible, but forgot to untangle herself from the bed. This not so subtle awakening didn't give this late person any time for her brain to unfog, so her lack of judgment was impaired. Hence, the reason she ended up on the unforgiving floor.  
  
What a way to start my day.  
  
Do you ever have that feeling, like you just know you're going to have the worst most fatal day ever? Of course you have. It's part of that mysterious sixth sense that we all seem to posses, like that unexplainable feeling when you know someone is looking at you. And of course, knowing that your day will be horrible and knowing that you can't do anything about it gives you that sense of dread, and that small kindle of hope, thinking your day would get better, completely diminishes.  
  
Well I could already tell it was going to be one of those mornings. One of those mornings when all the hot water is out and you're stuck with a cold shower, when the only thing edible for breakfast is dry cereal because you hate to shop and every thing in your fridge is moldy and smells like one of those stink bombs that are always popular around April Fools Day.  
  
I shifted the food around in my fridge, as if moving around the items would clear my path to the perfect breakfast, but of course I was only deluding myself. I picked up the moldy cheese and tossed it over my shoulder (I would pick it up later). There was always milk. . . wait, no I don't think lumpy milk would taste very good. Ok, food was out of the question. I should buy one of those nifty breakfast bars on one of those rare occasions I go shopping. I stored that helpful tip in my brain so I could pick it out of my head to remember later, but the only thing it would probably end up picking up was dust.  
  
I don't remember ever moving so fast. I had to take a five-minute cold shower and I brushed my hair while I had my toothbrush jammed down my throat. After gagging out the mint toothpaste and leaving my hair to air dry, I had to run around my room looking for presentable clothes. Once I got to my closet though, I remembered that I wasn't exactly the cleanest person and I wasn't looking forward to going into the unknown jungle that resided in my mass of clothes. Why couldn't I have been one of those annoying people who always laid out their clothes the night before?  
  
My apartment was a complete mess but I couldn't help it. I was always in and out so fast, that I barely had time to clean the kitchen. I don't mind clothes all over the floor, but I can't stand leaving crusty dishes in the sink, so that was always my first priority. I got into a bad habit leaving dirty dishes when I was in collage. Like every typical collage student, I still wasn't used to the fact that I didn't have my mom there to clean up my messes for me anymore. It got to the point to where I ended up throwing out half of my cooking dishes because they were so crusted over, the dish itself was rusted and rotting.  
  
One thing I learned from that experience though, is that I don't think I will ever underestimate my mom again. I sorely miss her cooking and I gained about five pounds because I was living off of ramen and instant microwave meals. At least my cooking improved a little over the years. Not by much, but a noticeable amount. And of course, if all else fails, get takeout.  
  
I lifted the shirt I had tossed over the clock in my haste and groaned. Crap, crap, crap, crap!  
  
I have always woken up on time. I always stick to the same routine so nothing is ever out of place. I know it sounds like an incredibly boring life, but this is the life I have lived for the past couple of years, and it is a safe way of living where I don't have to worry about being hurt and I don't have to worry about my life getting thrown out of whack. Normal is good; normal means you're sane. Well, to an extent anyway.  
  
I practically have my emotions planned out on a calendar and actually schedule ahead! Like I said, not insane, just a very well thought out way of living.  
  
Note to self: On this and this day expecting period; don't plan any heavy meetings and avoid confrontations with my boss the jerk less I want to get myself fired.  
  
On this day of this month my boss the jerk wants extra hours; buy lots of coffee and keep voodoo doll handy.  
  
And let me tell you something, oversleeping was not planned out on my calendar!  
  
I am pathetic.  
  
I have weekly movie nights where curl up on my couch with a wooly blanket and a container of ice cream. I always pick my old favorites like Sixteen Candles and Empire Records. Most nights I just go out for a walk and stop at an ever-spreading Starbucks for some more coffee. Of course I get it out of habit. It seems like I'm always working these days and I always need that extra jump-start to keep me going. My entire diet consists of coffee. I know, incredibly unhealthy, but you try to convince that to my tired brain cells.  
  
I honestly feel like I haven't stopped working since I decided to shape up and clean up my act in school. I had to improve if I wanted to graduate at a good college and get a well paying job that I was happy with. And I did all that. I have a good job and my family is proud of me. Unfortunately, we can't choose out bosses, so I got stuck with Mr. Sanders.  
  
Friends? What friends? No, seriously. I could have friends if I wanted to. I'm a very nice, agreeable and practical person. Oh yea, sometimes I got out to a little café with some colleagues during lunch break, but who wants to escape from work, only to talk more about work? I need to have my life separate, and in categories. And the "fun" and the "work" categories are miles apart.  
  
Aha! I reached into a seemingly harmless pile of clothes (but let me tell you, I'm lucky I didn't get my hand eaten off), and pulled out long, knee length skirt. After that breakthrough, it wasn't too hard to find some clean undergarments and a plain white blouse (though it was a miracle it was still white).  
  
I squirmed into my clothes so fast that it there was a category, my time for putting on clothes would have set a world record, and judges would be amazed at how neat and orderly they looked!  
  
Finally, I was getting somewhere!  
  
I ran a hand through my hair once more and was out the door.  
  
Unfortunately, I didn't get far before I realized that I forgot to lock my apartment. Like some helpless fool, I had to force myself to run back up three flights of stairs.  
  
Oh, jubilation.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Absolutely quiet. Not one sound. Swiftly out the elevator and quickly, through the fake plastic tree decorations. Keep your breathing shallow and slip past the receptionist's desk and make sure the elevator music covers the taping noise from your shoes. Just a few more doors down. . .  
  
"Miss Higurashi."  
  
. . . and quickly straighten up your hunched back and pretend to dust off imaginary lint from your skirt.  
  
"Miss Higurashi" the same voice said with more insistence.  
  
Act innocent and don't show guilt on your face.  
  
"Hmm? Oh! Mr. Sanders, sir. I didn't see you there. Did you get back from a coffee break? I certainly hope you had the luxury of coffee, because you see I was working so hard, that I completely forgot about the time and my coffee and I have just been running on auto drive this whole morning. . . "  
  
Rambling, that's all I was doing. He knew it, and I knew it but was stupid to stop.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, next time you are late and feel the need to sneak past my office, I would think again. No matter how I dare to dream otherwise, you are still an employee at this company, and what I DO care about is all the work you HAVN'T done. However, if you ever wish to sneak out of this building for good, I would never dream of objecting."  
  
With that said, the short, fat, balding man waddled off while nosy spectators cleared way and gave me pity looks.  
  
I waved my hand back and forth after being so close to him.  
  
Geezads, that man had breath that gallons of mouth wash wouldn't be able to cure.  
  
I always feel like such a coward with him. No matter how much shorter than me he is, he always seems to intimidate me. Well, maybe I can pretend it's his breath that is more intimidating. That's probably why people are always so quick to agree with him; the faster the conversation ends, the quicker they can get away from him.  
  
I mean it's not my fault that I stay up doing the work he gives me. And. . . well, dreams keep me awake too, but that's besides the point. He's a jerk and jerks don't need the ego boost of being right.  
  
What a prick.  
  
Man, I wish I had to courage to say that to his face.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
. . . 19. . .20. . . 45. . . 50. . . 59. . . 5:25!  
  
All right!  
  
It's almost 5:30! Almost time to escape this hell.  
  
As you can imagine, I made quite an scene; sitting in my messy cubicle while twirling around in my chair, always keeping my eyes on the little digital clock sitting oh so innocently at the corner of my desk.  
  
What else was I supposed to do? My co-workers were avoiding me like the plague. Those ass-kissers thought the best way to get on the bosses good side was to avoid me! And despite what Mr. Pri- I mean what Mr. Sanders thought, I was a very diligent worker. I crossed all my T's and dotted all the I's.  
  
Oh, yes. What is it I do, exactly?  
  
I work for a big company as a technology consultant. Translation: I sit in front of a computer all day and stare at the glowing screen while my butt falls asleep.  
  
So what else was left to do? Stare at my clock like a juvenile school kid, willing it to change, waiting for the end to come.  
  
And then the phone rang, shocking me out of my stupor.  
  
I wiped the drool hanging from the corner of my mouth and hastily picked up the phone.  
  
"mphrm." oh, that's a good impression.  
  
I cleared my throat.  
  
"I mean, ah, Kagome speaking."  
  
"Kagome!" I hear a woman say in a sing-sing voice.  
  
"Uh, hi mom, how are you doing?"  
  
"Oh sweetie, everything's wonderful! Sota's having a few friends over tonight and it's been a little hectic, but I have gotten the wrestling to stop before anything was broken."  
  
"Mom, exactly how many teenage boys are over there?"  
  
"Oh, errr, just a few, dear. It's so nice to have the house alive again."  
  
"I'm sure, but are you sure you can handle them by yourself?"  
  
"Of course dear! I just need something to occupy their mouths so the yelling gets down to a minimum. That's where you come in."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask."  
  
"Oh, I don't need you to baby-sit them! I just need you to stop by the store to get some snacks for them. Those growing boys have practically cleaned out the kitchen!"  
  
"Mom, you actually want to feed those monsters?"  
  
"Of course! I can't let them go hungry as long as they're in my house. Please? All you have to do is drop them by and leave."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Oh, thank you honey! And how's my working daughter? You're not working too hard, are you?"  
  
"No mom, everything's fine."  
  
"That's my girl. I-"  
  
I heard a crash on the other end.  
  
"Umm, Kagome, I should get going. I don't think I can leave those boys alone for ten minutes."  
  
"Bye mom. I'll see you in a while. And be careful!"  
  
"Bye sweetie, and don't worry, everything will be fi-"  
  
Her sentence was cut off with another crash and a yell.  
  
"Bye honey, love you!"  
  
Then came the dial tone.  
  
I looked at the clock- 5:35. Time get outa here.  
  
Somehow, I wasn't as relieved as I would have been eleven minutes ago.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I decided to go home and drop off my car before I brought the snacks for my mom. And I had to take care of the mutated chunk of cheese that was still lying on my kitchen floor from this morning. It was only a short walking distance anyway, and with all the sitting I do everyday, I needed the exercise.  
  
"The things I do for my brother." I mumbled. Though I could only imagine the state my mom was in. She didn't have Grandpa there to help her anymore, so I guess I was doing it more for her sake than anything else.  
  
I kept reminding myself that while I walked up the long, endless shrine steps.  
  
I finally made it to the door, sweaty, tired, and downright miserable because this day just seemed to stretch forever. Why is it that it seems like all of the good days are too short and the bad ones seem to never end? And don't you dare give me that crap about how "time flies when your having fun" because I simply don't believe that.  
  
I put my forehead against the door and could feel the bass from the heavy music coming from inside the house.  
  
My hands were too full to effectively get my hands free and knock on the door, and I didn't want to put to bags down because I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to pick them back up. So, given my situation, I did what any exhausted person with half a brain would do.  
  
I slammed my head on the doorframe, hoping I would be heard over the loud music before I passed out or got a concussion.  
  
Thankfully, just when I was about to see dots, my disheveled mother opens the door.  
  
"Kagome, dear, why are you knocking the door to your own house?"  
  
"Because, I, that is. . . uh, my hands were full?"  
  
"Oh, well thank God you're here. I was afraid I was going to have to feed them Buyo's food."  
  
"Well, sure mom, I don't think they would be able to tell the difference anyway." I said as I handed her the food.  
  
"Kagome, don't be ridiculous." She scolded, but I could tell she was amused.  
  
"So where are they now? I can't tell, the noise seems to be coming from all directions."  
  
"Well, I left them in his room playing video games, but who knows where they ended up."  
  
I glanced longingly at the couch in the living room, and my mom saw where I was looking  
  
"Honey, forgive my bluntness, but you look like you could use sleep." She began unpacking the treats and did a double take. "In fact," she said, "Get a lot of sleep, you need it."  
  
I suppressed a yawn and slowly nodded in agreement.  
  
"All right mom, if you're sure you can handle everything. . ."  
  
"Of course I can handle it, I raised you didn't I?"  
  
I laughed and gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Yea, you're super mom."  
  
She opened the door for me and hugged me goodbye. "Bye, I love you honey."  
  
"See ya, and tell Sota I said to take it easy on you, or next time I will be the one babysitting him and his friends."  
  
She grinned and closed the door.  
  
I was definitely ready to go home and pass out.  
  
I started towards the steps, totally set on going back down them, but stopped when I came to the old well house. It had been so long since the last time I was here. And even then, it was still too painful to actually go inside.  
  
I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and opened the old creaking door, determined to make one last stop before I left.  
  
I slowly stepped thorough, and was startled when the door shut loudly behind me. The total silence of the place was almost deafening. My ears were still ringing from the loud music in the house and I shook my head and looked around. I had almost forgotten how much sentimental value this place held for me. I felt a little guilty avoiding it until now, like I was neglecting a major part of who I was.  
  
I approached the seemingly innocent well cautiously, knowing despite its old age, it was once capable of great things.  
  
It really has been so long, but I never did forget them. Sometimes I hear a childish laugh and I turn around expecting to see Shipo, or I find myself making a comment that makes me think of Inuyasha. But what bugs me the most, is when night comes, my mind can provide no logical reason as to why I hear his voice.  
  
Sometimes I dream, and my dreams are always of him. They are no innocent dreams either, but I wont get into detail about that. He just kisses me and tells me that he won't let me go. But it's not real. They're just dreams. Anything besides the real thing is lacking, and every time I wake up from the dream with tears down my face and dread in my heart, I know it's true.  
  
I placed my hands on the rim of the well and wiped off the dust and grime that had gathered there throughout the years.  
  
'I just. . . I wish I could see them again. My life won't ever be complete without them in it. They will always hold a part of me, and I need them in my life. I wish I could go back.'  
  
At first the light was so subtle, I mistook it for a trick that my tears had played on me. But then it got so bright, there was no way I could ignore it, and I knew better than to think it was the porch light from the house.  
  
I must have fallen asleep, and this was just another dream.  
  
But then I felt the force tug at my soul and pull at my body.  
  
"What's happening?!"  
  
I fell down and I fell forever. And when I opened my eyes, through the cloud of tears I could see the beautiful pinks and oranges of a setting sun.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* Ok, I'm stopping here to split what was going to be one really long chapter. So click the purple button down there for the next part. I wouldn't leave you guys hanging here. 


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time:  
  
I placed my hands on the rim of the well and wiped off the dust and grime that had gathered there throughout the years.  
  
'I just. . . I wish I could see them again. My life won't ever be complete without them in it. They will always hold a part of me, and I need them in my life. I wish I could go back.'  
  
At first the light was so subtle, I mistook it for a trick that my tears had played on me. But then it got so bright, there was no way I could ignore it, and I knew better than to think it was the porch light from the house.  
  
I must have fallen asleep, and this was just another dream.  
  
But then I felt the force tug at my soul and pull at my body.  
  
"What's happening?!"  
  
I fell down and I fell forever. And when I opened my eyes, through the cloud of tears I could see the beautiful pinks and oranges of a setting sun.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I was almost afraid to blink and the image would melt away with my tears. But I did, by necessity of course, and the image was still there.  
  
I quickly grabbed onto the familiar vines and began to pull myself up, which was a very difficult task in a knee length skirt and sandals.  
  
I finally made it to the rim and pulled up at my skirt scandalously high to get my leg over. I walked over to the plants and sniffed at the flowers. I wiped at my forehead, and there was sweat and grime. This definitely wasn't a dream, it felt too real to be a dream.  
  
I stood there for a few moments. I'm not sure what I was expecting; my night and shining armor to come? It's been nine years; they might have even forgotten me by now and moved on.  
  
I couldn't just stand there like an idiot, expecting things to be the way they were before, so I decided to make my way out of the forest. It wasn't completely as I remembered it; everything had grown over, but I made my way in the direction I thought the village was in.  
  
It didn't take me long to find something. And that something was in the form of a child.  
  
"Omph!"  
  
We both fell back from the force of running into each other.  
  
The kid immediately jumped back up and took upon a defensive stance.  
  
"What are you doing rooming these woods, demon?!"  
  
Wha-. . . demon! Geesh, this was the second time! I looked at the tiny kid and only then did I notice the large blade in his hands.  
  
"Uh, listen kid, I don't know what you're planning on doing with that thing, but I can assure you, I am no demon and I have no intention of fighting."  
  
He studied me and took in my strange clothing skeptically.  
  
He lowered his weapon a fraction.  
  
"Well," he said, "I can see you are defiantly no warrior, but that doesn't explain what you were doing in Inuyasha's Forest at this time of day. You look mighty suspicious."  
  
I was still reeling in his comment on my appearance. What did he mean I didn't look like a warrior? Well, of course I didn't, but by the way he was looking at me, I don't think he thought I could handle any fight!  
  
"Well excuse me, I was just looking for the nearest village. I certainly didn't expect getting ambushed by a little kid!"  
  
"I'm not a little kid!" he said defensively. "My daddy says I'm a handsome man who will someday have ladies lining up and begging me to let them bear my children!"  
  
'. . . have their. . . children?!'  
  
Now that sounded eerily familiar.  
  
WAY too familiar.  
  
He stubbornly shifted his head away but kept a wary eye on me. It didn't look like he was willing to give me any of the answers I needed . And one thing about kids is you never want to talk down to them.  
  
"Uh, you're right. You clearly are not a child. What's your name by the way?"  
  
He lifted up his chin and let his armed hand drop down to his waste.  
  
"My name is Masaru." He said with a proud smile.  
  
"Hi Masaru, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. My name's Kagome-"  
  
"-You're Kagome?!" he interrupted. "I mean. . . the Kagome that came from the well. . . and the Shikon no Tama. . . OH WOW! I have to go tell mom!" and with excitement in his eyes, he sprinted off.  
  
"Well wait! I. . . I don't know my way out of here!" I coughed from the dirt he kicked up in the air after leaving so fast and I tried to follow him. Unfortunately, I didn't get very far before I was completely turned around.  
  
That boy could run fast. It must be something in the water.  
  
But where does this leave me?  
  
I sighed and picked the most logical path that I thought would lead me to the village. Well, it was more like I closed my eyes, spun around, and stopped and proceeded in a random direction. No, there wasn't much logic in that, but considering my circumstances, I didn't have much more of an option.  
  
I walked for a couple of minutes and was reminded of my weariness. After the adrenaline rush was over, I was more than drained from the days events. It was getting dark though, and I couldn't spend the night out here; it wasn't safe. Especially in the clothes I was wearing, I was more than likely to have holes in the soles of my shoes pretty soon.  
  
I'm not sure how to explain it, but I started to notice things I thought I had forgotten from my time spent here. It changed me a lot. After being forced to adapt to the way of life in this time, I always found myself missing the cold nights sleeping on the ground, and the comforting light of the fire, casting a protective glow around our camp. At home, I also started to notice and appreciate the smells of fresh cut grass. And then there were the days where I would look up and appreciate how blue the sky really was.  
  
And just like that, after being thrown back here, all my senses seemed to sharpen. My eyes were quickly adapting to the changing light, and my ears were attuned to the sounds coming from the birds in the trees, and the snap of a branch behind my back. . .  
  
I stopped in my tracks.  
  
Wait, that wasn't suppose to be there. I closed my eyes and consentrated on my surroundings. Something evil was following me.  
  
"Wh-who's there?"  
  
Great going Kagome! Just tell them you know they're there! You could have at least let them continue thinking they had the element of surprise! If I my leg bent that way, I would have reached up and kicked my own ass.  
  
I stopped in my tracks and slowed my breathing. Like a reflex, I patted my back, expecting to feel a comforting solid arrow. But in a panic, I realized I didn't have any arrows, and there was no weight from my trusty bow in my hand. I was defenseless, and I was going to get myself killed.  
  
I could feel the evil presence come closer, and it didn't seem worried at all that I knew it was there.  
  
"The power. . ." it hissed. Crap, which direction is that coming from?  
  
I turned around in circles as my eyes hastily looked in every direction. God, it was so close. . .  
  
"I can smell it on you, human. Your blood calls to me. . ."  
  
Suddenly it was in front of me. It wasn't the horribly ugly and slimy demon my mind had been conjuring up, but the look in its eyes. . . it was just evil.  
  
The dark creature licked its lips and slowly approached me. "So much energy in such a weak little thing. I could break you so easily."  
  
Now normally, I'm not the type to stand there and scream like an idiot, but this wasn't under any normal circumstances, and I needed some kind of outlet for my fear.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
The demon in front of me cackled and advanced.  
  
Right now would be about the time my flying hero in red would come save the day, but damn it! He wasn't here! Ok, next best thing.  
  
I pivoted in the opposite direction and ran.  
  
I pushed all of my dreariness aside and ran as fast and as hard as I could. I kicked off my troublesome shoes and hiked up my skirt that was already stained beyond repair. I couldn't keep this up for long.  
  
This wasn't what I was expecting, maybe a tearful reunion with joyful cries and happy laughter. . . just not this. But then, when has this time period ever been predictable? I forgot one important rule: always expect the unexpected because usually, that's what you're gonna get.  
  
I tripped and winced when my palms and knees scraped the rocky earth. Of all the moments to trip over my feet, it had to be the one where I was at the brink of death.  
  
I stood up as fast as I could and wiped my hands on my skirt and was ready to bolt, only to come across the demon in my path. It began to glow an unhealthy color. The smirk on its hard face was all I needed to see to understand what it had planned in its twisted mind.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
A flying object zoomed in my direction and hit the demon from behind. The grin that was on its face was replaced with a look of utter horror and pain. It swiftly turned around to face the new arriver and snarled, still managing to look threatening even with blood dripping from its body.  
  
I was surprised it survived the attack, and apparently, so was the person who attacked it. In a rage, the demon jumped at the woman who had disturbed its meal. She dodged, but couldn't get away far enough to use her long distance weapon.  
  
It took me a while before I could catch my breath and realize that I was still in one piece. But then the woman cried out and my moment of shock passed.  
  
She needed help, and I was just standing there like a damsel in distress! I searched the ground for anything I could use as a weapon. I just needed. . . to distract it somehow. . .  
  
The demon let out a shrill scream when its vulnerable wound was attacked by a fury of rocks. There has to be something more effective. . . there! I grabbed a pointed branch from the ground and held my weight against it.  
  
"You stupid demon! When do you learn to give up?" I shouted, drawing its attention away from my rescuer.  
  
My answer was a growl and an evil glare. I threw another rock and it charged.  
  
I dug my heel in the ground and braced my back against a tree. The woman in front of me shouted and I pointed the branch in front of me with its base against the tree. The demon charged on and ran straight into my trap. I felt the momentum push against me and the branch and I felt the skin from the demon give. My arms began to shake from the strain of the demon on top of me and I pushed it off with all the strength I could muster.  
  
Breathing heavily, I searched the area for the woman who helped me, but she was not in sight.  
  
"You killed the demon with its own strength." A voice said to my right.  
  
I turned around and saw a beautiful woman staring at me in awe. She had long dark hair and deep eyes that looked incredibly familiar. She saw the confused look on my face and smiled. When I saw her eyes twinkle at me, I remembered where I had seen her face before.  
  
"Sango?!"  
  
She nodded and laughed. I hoped she didn't care about demon blood all over her, but I hugged her anyway and laughed against her shoulder.  
  
"Oh Sango, I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I'm still having a hard time convincing my brain that your actually here." She replied.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked while searching for any serious injuries.  
  
"Of course I'm alright! I came running as fast as I could when Masaru told me he met a girl in the forest who called herself Kagome. And then I sensed the demon here and I was so afraid it had gotten to you."  
  
"Well I'm alright. It would take more than that thing to bring me down. But you really saved my neck back there. Just like old times huh?  
  
"In it's own strange way, facing off demons together again does tend to pull at your heart strings a little."  
  
"Hey, speaking of Masaru, where did he go? And who was he?"  
  
Sango blinked at me in confusion and started laughing.  
  
"Wow, he really did run off before explaining things to you didn't he? You must be completely lost. Masaru is my son."  
  
"Your. . . son?!"  
  
"Wha. . .when-WHO?!"  
  
"Umm, well. After you left, a lot of things changed and people changed and I sorta. . ." she blushed. ". . .Miroku."  
  
Wow. I wasn't completely surprised about her relationship with Miroku, but even after all this time, she was blushing like a schoolgirl. She could face off demons fearlessly, and get married to a lecherous monk, but she was still the same person I had come to love and respect. The thought was comforting and I was happy to hear she was living the life she fought so hard for and deserved.  
  
I smiled. "Well it's about damn time."  
  
Her blush deepened.  
  
"For your sake, I hope he isn't to much like his father."  
  
"Haha! Your acting just like Inuyasha did when he found out I was pregnant. He is very protective of Masaru and is a big role model for him. He said that one lecher in the family is bad enough. Though I think Masaru picked up on some of Inuyasha's arrogance."  
  
I became silent, half relieved and half nervous. Obviously he wasn't dead or Sango would have referred to him in past tense. I should stop torturing myself with my own evasiveness and just ask the question.  
  
"I. . . where is Inuyasha? He is alive and he's ok?"  
  
She became silent for a moment and a sympathetic look covered her face as she opened her mouth to reply. I think she was about to speak but at that moment, a strong gust of wind came and covered up anything she might have said.  
  
Before I could ask her to repeat, I felt a very powerful presence heading in our direction quickly. It wasn't evil, but it was traveling so fast that I could tell it had some kind of purpose for approaching us. I was trying to shield my eyes against the dirt that flew in my eyes, but I could definitely make out a bright blur that hadn't been there before. A bright red blur.  
  
And suddenly, something had a tight vise grip on my arms and was holding me against a tree. I tried to open my eyes, but they were still watery from the dirt and I couldn't make out what was holding me so effectively.  
  
The presence was breathing heavily by my ear and they had their nose in my hair and my neck and my chest. I was uncomfortable but for some reason not alarmed. The dust cleared and I coughed and blinked the water away from my eyes.  
  
The sniffing stopped and I felt brave enough to face whatever was holding me. My eyes opened and I found myself staring into a familiar storm of brilliant gold.  
  
My breath caught for a moment and I swallowed.  
  
"Umm. . . hi Inuyasha."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I'm finally done with that chapter! Sorry it took a while. Band has been hell because we had our first game this week and they were working us every morning before school and every afternoon including pep rallies. Anyway, thank you for your patience. And please, if you have any ideas or comments for the plot development of this story, tell me. I could definitely use the help. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! I finished the chapter that took me forever! I even made it a few pages longer than I usually do (long for me anyway). Although I'm sure there are mistakes, if you see any please let me know so I can fix it later. Enjoy.  
  
RECAP:  
  
"I. . . where is Inuyasha? He is alive and he's ok?"  
  
She became silent for a moment and a sympathetic look covered her face as she opened her mouth to reply. I think she was about to speak but at that moment, a strong gust of wind came and covered up anything she might have said.  
  
Before I could ask her to repeat, I felt a very powerful presence heading in our direction quickly. It wasn't evil, but it was traveling so fast that I could tell it had some kind of purpose for approaching us. I was trying to shield my eyes against the dirt that flew in my eyes, but I could definitely make out a bright blur that hadn't been there before. A bright red blur.  
  
And suddenly, something had a tight vise grip on my arms and was holding me against a tree. I tried to open my eyes, but they were still watery from the dirt and I couldn't make out what was holding me so effectively.  
  
The presence was breathing heavily by my ear and they had their nose in my hair and my neck and my chest. I was uncomfortable but for some reason not alarmed. The dust cleared and I coughed and blinked the water away from my eyes.  
  
The sniffing stopped and I felt brave enough to face whatever was holding me. My eyes opened and I found myself staring into a familiar storm of brilliant gold.  
  
My breath caught for a moment and I swallowed.  
  
"Umm. . . hi Inuyasha."  
  
*  
  
* "I have spread my dreams under your feet; tread softly because you tread on my dreams." -William Butler Yeats  
  
*  
  
WARNING: FLUFF, PROCEDE WITH CAUTION  
  
*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Shock: A sudden or violent disturbance of the emotions or sensibilities. There are several different reactions to shock. Some may go into a coma like state, or some may simply feel winded for a short time. And then there are the others, people like me, who pass out. Now don't judge me too harshly. I did not *faint*, I just passed out. There is a difference, albeit a small one.  
  
It's just that after not only having the longest day of my life, by the end of the night, I find myself 500 years in the past. Then I was chased through the forest by some craved demon, and narrowly escaped death, only to find my best friend, who was married and had a son. Oh, now lets not forget being held against a tree and being sniffed out by a half demon whom I hadn't seen in nine years, yet was still undeniably in love with.  
  
How's that for an emotional hurricane?  
  
The reprieve of sleep was a wonderful escape. I'm not sure exactly what happened in the events since I had been asleep, or how long I had been out of it for that matter, but it was pitch dark when I awoke.  
  
"Uggh. My head."  
  
I blinked the sleep from my eyes and slowly reached up to rub my temples with lethargic movements; my arms still hadn't regained proper coordination. My first thought after waking was how warm I felt. In fact, I had never felt more comfortable in my entire life than I was at that moment. But then again, gaining back all that sleep I had lost could probably make sleeping on a rock seem comfortable.  
  
Awareness was a gradual process, and once I swallowed a couple of times and cleared my head, I realized that the warm cradle I was in was not my bed. But strangely, I knew exactly where I was.  
  
I blinked unbelievably. Was I dreaming? I had often traveled back to this time in my dreams, but the small fire in front of me had never looked so real and the smell of earth and woods so close. . . I couldn't be where I thought I was. I had a better chance of falling off the face of the earth than traveling back in time.  
  
I was going through the 'who' 'what' 'where' and 'how' process and was finally recovering from my short memory relapse and remembering what had happened in the past couple of hours.  
  
I shifted my eyes, looking for any sign of movement and tried to jerk to my feet but was stopped when I heard the rumbling in my ear. Was I lying on a massager? The sleep began to creep back and slowly bring down my eyes. It felt. . . nice. Wait, that wasn't right. . .  
  
The soothing rumbling became more vocal.  
  
Laughter?  
  
I moved my sore neck as fast as my muscles allowed and lifted my shocked eyes to come face to face with the amused ones of my captor.  
  
The reality of actually seeing him there, alive and tangible, and unbelievably REAL made me loose my breath and my words. Of course, being Inuyasha, he had no such trouble.  
  
"You certainly are a strange one, Kagome. When you face off a demon your bodies first reaction is to kill it, but the one moment you see me, you faint. I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered that you think my presence so potent."  
  
"Inu. .yasha. . . . . .?"  
  
I'm fairly certain I resembled something like a fish with my jaw hanging open and my tongue doing twisters in my mouth.  
  
"Well Kagome? I'm still waiting for a proper hello, I at least deserve that after you faint on me."  
  
Even after nine years, it's amazing how some things will just never change. I can always count on Inuyasha to be arrogant and cocky.  
  
His face was scrunched up with laughter. Well, actually, it was scrunched up because of the effort it took him to contain his laughter.  
  
Some good that did.  
  
Jeez, did he have to look at me like that? He didn't have to look so damn happy with himself for turning me into a mumbling idiot.  
  
As a girl, I had to defend myself against the male species. Heck, if it were any other person I'd smack him, but being a demon and all I doubt it would have much effect. Inuyasha could out run me, and points were in his favor strength wise, but I knew my glare could cause more damage than most people could do with a baseball bat.  
  
"Excuse me? For one thing, I didn't *faint,* I passed out from exhaustion! And secondly, I distinctly remember greeting you but you must have had difficulty hearing me being that your nose was in my chest! I'm not sure what you were expecting, but a small "hello" was all I could manage when you were sniffing at me like I was your next meal!"  
  
He was silent for a moment, and he looked to be deep in thought as he reasoned with my words. Then his face became skeptical and his eyes smirked at me from above.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Kagome. I use my ears to hear you, not my nose."  
  
By now I was fuming. I'm sure my face was red and my eyes were glaring daggers and held promises of violence.  
  
And he sat there, staring at me completely unfazed.  
  
"Your looking a little warm Kagome, are you alright? Now that you bring to my attention, you smell bad." He said with another sniff and a curious look in his eyes.  
  
". . . Excuse me?! I think I was starting to like my dream Inuyasha better than the real thing, because this sure as hell wasn't how I pictured what our conversation would be like.  
  
Maybe somewhere along the lines of 'Oh Kagome, I missed you so much. Let me love you and never leave again.' A little corny, but at least blunt words get the meaning across.  
  
Wishful thinking, that's all it was.  
  
His ears wilted on his head to block out the sound from my sudden outburst. . . well, maybe not so sudden. I mean, what did he expect after insulting me, that I'd just sit there and nod my head?  
  
I have no idea how Inuyasha's mind works, but for some reason I guess he decided the conversation was over and was moving on to his next priority. I just wish he'd tell me before he acted.  
  
He quickly recovered from my tongue lashing and shifted our positions. With swift movements, he was standing and I was being carried away in his arms like a little kid.  
  
The door was swung open so fast that I didn't even hear an ominous creak. I saw a shocked Miroku and Sango jump from her place on the floor yelling.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are you doing now-"  
  
The door cut her off and we were flying through the trees.  
  
All protests stopped the moment I felt the cool air whooshing past my cheeks and blowing my bangs across by brow. We were rushing past the trees so fast that I got dizzy trying to keep up with them. A bubble of laughter popped out of my throat and I didn't even care that I was probably swallowing a bunch of bugs in the process.  
  
God, it felt wonderful. The only thing that could come close to what I was feeling was when I went parasailing, except then I was too worried about falling to enjoy the sensations of being up in the air. Now all that mattered was the feeling of butterflies in my stomach from excitement, and the welcome night air that felt so good chills went running down my spine. But most of all I felt so safe and warm and it was just wonderful to be in his arms again.  
  
It wasn't until we reached a clearing with a small river when we finally stopped. And even then, it was dangerously close to the banks.  
  
I lay in his arms gasping, trying to regain control over my breathing, though I wondered why he was doing the same. In the time that I remember, Inuyasha never got winded from carrying me. He looked down at me; probably to make sure I was still there, and then I remembered that I was supposed to be angry. His long hair curtained my face and I yanked a lock as hard as I could.  
  
"Just what the hell were you thinking? Put me down!"  
  
I breathed heavily to catch my breath, all the while shooting fire at him with my angry look. I thought it would ward him off and convince him to release his grip, but instead it seemed to have the opposite effect. His face closed in on mine and there was the faintest brush on his cheek against my forehead and the light breath of his lips against mine.  
  
I gasped and tried to regain control of myself and saw that he was looking at me, and when I began to convince myself that this wasn't a dream, he finally decided to release me from his grasp.  
  
I fell.  
  
Right into the cold water.  
  
Jerk.  
  
I went under and would have forced myself to stay under, knowing that he would find amusement in me clawing my way to the surface just to yell at him. But unfortunately, I needed air to survive so I did exactly what I wanted to avoid doing. I even did the whole cussing thing when I finally broke the surface.  
  
"Damn it, Inuyasha! Have you lost your mind in the time that I was gone, or did you have this crazy idea in your head that I would be grateful to you for throwing me in a cold river?"  
  
I heard a snort but when he came into my line of vision his face was grim and I wondered what I had said that caused him to look so somber.  
  
He was ignoring me again but was by my side in an instant and the rush of wind that came with him caused me to shiver.  
  
I craned my neck to meet his eyes. It's in situations like these where I wish I was taller, I hate giving my opponent any more advantage than he already has. And of course, he had that stupid grin on his face that never seemed to waver and I hated it all the more knowing that it was at my expense. He put his arms on my shoulders and sniffed at me again. The grin turned into a full-fledged smile. I blinked. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
And with that smile, I was speechless again. Good lord, what was wrong with me? I breathing heavily, and it wasn't just because I had been holding my breath under water.  
  
He dipped his head to my collarbone, took an audible breath, and slowly lifted his head to look me straight in the eye.  
  
"Much better."  
  
My reaction was a sound of disbelieve. Was he doing what I thought he was doing? Was Inuyasha actually flirting? That was impossible. Inuyasha doesn't flirt. I don't even think he knows how to play those kinds of games. He doesn't know how to do anything except be rude and unbelievably cocky.  
  
Then he licked me.  
  
"You taste good, too."  
  
Simply impossible. Obviously I was the one who had lost my mind.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
We made it back to the hut with little of my dignity still intact. After ever-observant Inuyasha pointed out that my clothes were barely hanging on my body, I embarrassingly accepted his haori. I didn't fail to mention the fact that he was the one responsible for my dripping clothes in the first place (along with the help of the demon attack earlier).  
  
He was still carrying me when we approached the door and Sango and Miroku stormed out. Well, Sango stormed, Miroku followed quietly behind with a pleased smile on his face.  
  
"What's the big idea taking off with Kagome like that? She still hasn't recovered from that demon attack! Just look at her, she's all wet and could get sick!"  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Sango, I'm sure Inuyasha's top priority was Kagome's well being." Miroku stepped in.  
  
He started walking towards us and it wasn't until Miroku came up to hug me in greeting when Inuyasha finally let me down from his arms.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again, Kagome. You're even lovelier than I remember." He said while lifting my hand for a kiss.  
  
I brushed him away and gave him a proper hello by hugging him as tightly as I could. And while I waited for it, I was delighted to see that Miroku was a very dedicated and honorable husband.  
  
I surprised myself when I felt the stinging in my eyes, moist with tears. For goodness sake, I was hugging Miroku and I found myself tearing up about it.  
  
"God, you guys have no idea how much I missed you."  
  
"I think we have an idea." he said with a kiss on my cheek.  
  
I heard a grunt behind me.  
  
"Relax Inuyasha, It's been a long time for us too; you'll just have to learn to share." Miroku smiled when the statement was followed by more animalistic sounds that were impossible to interpret.  
  
When we parted I shivered from the loss of his warmth and immediately felt the strength of Inuyasha behind me.  
  
"Lets get back inside before you freeze your ass off."  
  
I desperately wanted to tell him that it was his fault that I was freezing in the first place, but I decided to keep my tongue in check to avoid another fight, just this once.  
  
Amazing how I could be gone for so long, but have everything fall back into routine so quickly.  
  
"That's the best thing you have said all night."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I was allowed a moment to myself to change into some dry clothes that Sango had given me. Although it was only a few; Inuyasha actually gave me a time limit and looking at his face I knew he would come in and get me if I exceeded that time limit, whether I was dressed or not. But can't he give me a break? Surely he knows the hassle and time it takes to change out of wet clothes.  
  
While I struggled to change, I noticed that I had some noticeable scratches on my skin from the fight earlier. I could tell someone had made an effort to bandage them, but they were all soggy from the water so I took them off and decided I didn't really need them anyway; they were already dulling from an angry red color to a soft pink.  
  
Feeling anxious, I quickly finished changing and followed the warm smell of food.  
  
The setting of the room was just amazingly peaceful and I immediately felt calmed by its soothing atmosphere. Sango was kneeling by a fire and despite its small size, was casting a warm glow over the room. Miroku was not far from her side, sitting next to Masaru (He was probably there the whole time and I was just too distracted to notice him earlier) and patiently answering the many questions that were being asked.  
  
Which reminded me of the many questions I had.  
  
Inuyasha, or course was sitting in his own corner, his eyes briefly looking at the others in the room. His shoulders were tense and I wondered why there would be reason for him to react that way. There weren't many safe places in this time period, but from my experience, he had always found some comfort whenever we stayed at Kaedes. Of course he was always alert, but he used to at least allow himself some level of relaxation in a building  
  
And it was even stranger when his eyes finally caught mine and he let out a slow breath and relaxed into his position on the floor.  
  
What was up with him? It was almost as if he were afraid that I would disappear through the floorboards.  
  
I moved to sit in the corner of the room so that I could have a perfect view of everyone's faces, but was stopped when I walked past Inuyasha and he grabbed my arm and not so subtly yanked me to the floor next to him.  
  
I turned to face him with a questioning look in my eyes and he just stared at me, daring me to argue with him. Still a little tired and not in the mood to start fighting, I let it pass without comment.  
  
The others quickly noticed my presence and for the moment, none of us really needed words. It wasn't like we were having one of those awkward silent moments were long time friends who once always had something to talk about were at a loss for words because there was too much time between them. We had been through too much together to let something like time stand in the way of the special bonds we had formed.  
  
It was just wonderful to sit together around a fire and breath in the comforting presence of everyone and everything around me. Although it was a little different now, one reason being that Miroku and Sango were married and there were no noises of her slapping him for his wandering hands. But still, the protective strength of Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango's sweet affection towards each other, Shippo's persistent questions. . .  
  
"Where's Shippo?"  
  
The question came out of nowhere but the others didn't seem surprised by it.  
  
"The brat needed get out and learn a few things." It was Inuyasha who answered, much to my surprise considering he wasn't being very vocal.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"What Inuyasha means, Kagome, is that Shippo is becoming an adult and he needed to explore the world and do a little growing up."  
  
"All by himself? What if he gets hurt?" I asked a little alarmed.  
  
"He isn't by himself, Kirara went with him to keep him company and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Sango said while stirring the contents that were cooking in the pot over the fire.  
  
"Oh." I was at a loss for words. What else could I say after realizing that the child that I had left behind had been growing up without me? Would he recognize me? Would he even remember the girl that had suddenly came into his early life and taken care of him, and just as suddenly left without warning?  
  
Beside me, Inuyasha shifted and reached for my hand.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said while stroking his claws lightly against my fingers.  
  
And just like that, the fear was out of my mind and I remembered how resourceful and brave Shippo could be. I shouldn't doubt him and his abilities that with no question had grow over the years. And somehow just having Inuyasha hold my hand made it all right too.  
  
I looked at him gratefully but noticed he had tensed a little and I realized that he was still holding my hand even after the moment passed. It felt good and when I didn't say anything about it, he relaxed again and resumed stroking my fingers with his claws.  
  
Somehow, I don't think this was the same Inuyasha I left.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Dinner was ready after a few moments and it was strangest meal I had ever had. The food itself was wonderful (courtesy of Sango's great cooking skills) but throughout the whole meal, Inuyasha acted strange. Despite the fact that we had moved from our positions on the floor to a more comfortable seat around a low table, I still found myself so close to him that every time I reached for a dish, our arms would brush. Although I couldn't help but feel most of our contact was made intentionally on his part.  
  
And the worst of it was that I had a strange feeling that everyone around us knew exactly what was going on. It seemed like Miroku was doing his best to keep a straight face while my face got red every time our skin made contact. Sango just didn't want to get involved with the whole thing. Although she didn't jump to my defense, she just kept her face in her food and pretended she didn't know what was going on. But every now and then she would glance at Inuyasha and I couldn't help but feel I was missing something big.  
  
The only person I felt I could ally with was little Masaru, who had as much clue as to what was going on as I did. Well, that is until he started asking embarrassing questions like 'why is your face all red?' or how he pointed out that even though I was trying to inconspicuously shift away from my close range with Inuyasha, I forgot to bring my food with me, so every time I took a bite, I would lean all the way over and end up sprawled in his lap.  
  
Actually everyone got a good laugh out of that. Except Inuyasha who, after I recovered from my fall, closed the distance between us and I was forced to give up my retreat and tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.  
  
The meal seemed to stretch on forever especially since everyone kept on asking questions about what I had been doing all these years. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't mind answering all of their questions in great detail. But by then the half-demon next to me had started brushing my leg every once in a while with his fingertips and I could barely concentrate on what they were asking.  
  
I was incredibly relieved once the meal ended but I think I had a permanent blush in my cheeks.  
  
So of course I jumped at the opportunity to get away from the table to help Sango with the dishes.  
  
It was a cheap and easy escape, but an escape nonetheless. Trust me, I was desperate for some space, if just for a little while.  
  
I felt bad for Sango though. I think I ended up doing more harm than good. I was still a little flustered and it made me very clumsy with her dishes. I tried my best, but in any case I still ended up breaking more than one of her bowls. I promised to replace them, but she just laughed as if she knew exactly why I was having so much trouble, and simply dismissed it.  
  
So what would have taken about twenty minutes took even longer, but we were both grateful for the time to ourselves to have some girl talk. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Masaru were all outside putting things away for the night.  
  
I heard her contented sigh as we finished up and looking at her face just then and seeing the glow in her eyes made me want to sigh too. The haunted look that I had been so familiar with was no longer there and for the first time she looked happy to just be alive and living the wonderful life that she fought so hard for.  
  
"You look happy, Sango."  
  
She raised her head in surprise but after a moment just smiled.  
  
"I mean, the whole time I was gone, I was so worried about all of you and what you were doing without me. But I had forgotten how determined you were and now that I'm here, I realize that I had nothing to worry about."  
  
She was silent for a moment, as if reflecting on what I said and a sad smile crossed her face.  
  
"You're right, I am. But it was hard at first, after you left. We had no idea what happened to you and things just sort of fell apart. We had an idea of what happened, after we chased after Inuyasha and he told us what he saw. But we weren't positive and when we searched for any sign of what happened with no avail, it was like wondering 'what's going to happen next?'"  
  
It was then that I realized how funny it was that no one had even bothered to question why it was that I could come back. No one wondered why the well suddenly decided to let me pass after so many years.  
  
And I don't think anyone really cared.  
  
"But you made it. You fought your way through doubt and despair and share something so complete and worthwhile with someone that all the scars from the suffering you went though just fade away. You're living a dream that not many people get to have. I'm happy for you."  
  
"What about you, Kagome?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You've told us all about what you do in your world; your job, your schooling. But are you happy?"  
  
I shifted uncomfortably and stared at my hands that rested in my lap.  
  
"I am happy for what I have. One thing that is similar about our worlds is the poverty. Despite all the cures and machines in my world, we still haven't solved the disease of starvation and poverty. So the fact that I have shelter over my head and a loving family makes me happy and thankful."  
  
My answer was a little hollow and I'm sure she knew it. I spoke nothing of love but I wasn't quite ready to explain to her that I never gave up on that small kindle of hope that I might return here, that maybe someone else would be waiting for me too, and well. . . who knows.  
  
"Sounds familiar."  
  
I was startled out of my thoughts with her response.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When you left Kagome, Inuyasha. . . he just lost his will to do anything. He just went through the motions of living. He didn't give anything and he didn't expect anything from life. I think he was doing it for our sake more than anything else."  
  
"I don't understand. He seems fine to me."  
  
"Well of course he does, now that you're here."  
  
I was still confused and Sango had an exasperated look.  
  
"God, after all these years you'd think that both you and him would gain some sense. Don't you see Kagome? He may not seem all that different to you, but you haven't seen what he's like when your not here. He lives because you give him reason to."  
  
I stared wide-eyed at her, thinking that she couldn't be implying what I thought she was. But then I thought back to our conversation when I first woke up, or how he was acting by the river. I started blushing after that thought. When had he become so playful?  
  
"There is something different about him. I hadn't noticed it before, but he smiles now."  
  
"He smiles, because when you're here, he feels."  
  
I was stunned by where our conversation was going and I was even more surprised as to what she was saying. I didn't even notice when Sango left me to my thoughts.  
  
I didn't like it. I didn't like the fact that he suffered when I was gone. But still, some selfish part in me was relieved and a little glad that he was as lost without me as I was without him. Is that cruel of me? I couldn't help but feel a little warmed that I meant that much to him.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I don't know how you guys liked it, but that was incredibly weird for me to write. I have never written romantic scenes before, so this is new territory for me. Personally, I'm not that pleased with it, so it might change in the future. Anyway, weirdness aside, please let me know what you thought of it (now don't all come yelling at me all at once) or if you thought it was too rushed. Comments/suggestions are always welcome. Sorry it took so long, so for those of you who are actually reading it, thanks for your patience. 


End file.
